


•I Get To Love You•

by Ringu_bai



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringu_bai/pseuds/Ringu_bai
Summary: (Basado en "The Power of the Jedi Mind Tricks" de orphan_account)Luke se da cuenta que es capaz de controlar a Han.





	•I Get To Love You•

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Power of the Jedi Mind Trick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428490) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> ¡Hola!  
> He escrito esto en español, ya que no hay demasiados fanfictios de esta hermosa pareja en español.
> 
> Así que, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Habían pasado cinco meses desde la muerte del Emperador. Leia se había ido a resolver algunos asuntos políticos y se había llevado a Chewie con ella, dejan a Han y a Luke solos.

A Han le había molestado un poco el hecho de que Leia había preferido llevarse a Chewie en vez de a él, pero luego reconsideró la idea y no le molestó tanto el haberse quedado a solas con Luke.

Parecía haber sido el segundo tiempo más largo de su vida —el primero fue cuando estuvo en el Palacio de Jabba—, algunas veces los días estaban llenos de discusiones, otros días ni siquiera se dedicaban alguna palabra.

-Han- siseó el menor.

-¿Qué?- replicó el castaño. Estaban en uno de esos días en los que no se deberían dirigir la palabra.

-Al parecer el _hiperimpulsor_ se ha roto de nuevo, y no creo que podamos arreglarlo- dijo sin dirigirle la mirada y sin mostrar demasiada importancia.

-Genial- comentó con sarcasmo- ahora estoy aquí atascado contigo- Luke rodó los ojos al escuchar eso.

Han suspiró, ya luego se dedicaría a molestar al menor.

* * *

 

Han tomó asiento al lado de Luke quien parecía demasiado concentrado en la nada y tenía los brazos cruzados. Se dedicó a observarlo fijamente por unos minutos, pero el menor ni se inmutó, así que decidió tocarle.

-Han, ¿qué demonios?- cuestionó el rubio al sentir como su compañero comenzaba a tocarle el cuello.

-Lo siento, creí que estabas muerto- bromeó el mayor. Luke regresó a su pose inicial sin responder nada.

Han suspiró al ver que Luke no cooperaría en nada, así que se centró en el cabello y rubio, alzó una mano y decidió tocarlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó y el menor frunció el ceño. No le importó mucho y comenzó a alborotar el cabello del menor.

-¡Han!- le regañó, siendo ignorado- ¡Es en serio, detente!- intentó forcejear, pero el otro seguía insistiendo en querer tocarle el cabello, hasta que recordó que podía detenerle con un simple movimiento- ¡Basta!

Han se quedó quieto, había un sonrojo en las mejillas del menor, ya que no era común que las personas quisieran tocarle el cabello.

-Golpeate la cabeza, Han- mencionó molesto por la acción anterior del mayor, y para su sorpresa, Han le obedeció. Soltó un respingo al momento en que escuchó el sonido del golpe. -¿Qué demo...?

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó el mayor.

Luke parpadeó repetidas y seguidas veces, aún impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar ¿Han estaba jugando con él de nuevo? Intentó de nuevo, después de todo, su broma no duraría para siempre.

-Han,-volvió a hablar- tírate al piso, y da vueltas.

Así lo hizo. Luke no sabía si reír, llorar, enojarse o hacer todo a la vez, tratando de buscarle una explicación, escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

_«No olvides mis lecciones, joven Skywalker...»_

-¿Ben?-preguntó confundido-¿A qué te refie...? Oh.

Haciendo memoria de las imágenes del día en Mos Eisley, pudo recordar a Kenobi controlando a aquella mente débil que poseía el Stormtrooper...no tenía lógica, ¿o sí la tenía? Han parecía ser un completo patán la mayor parte del tiempo, sí. Pero aún así, logró demostrar su valor en más de una ocasión.

Luke se regañó así mismo, si Ben se lo había dicho así era: Él podría controlar a Han si quisiera, y nadie podría impedírselo.

Volvió su mirada al piso, Han seguía dando vueltas como se lo había pedido.

-Al menos no pelearemos, Han.

* * *

 

Así transcurrió la mayor parte de su día, entre probar si el dueño del Halcón Milenario realmente estaba bajo su control, o solo era una jugarreta de mal gusto.

Después de la sexta o séptima orden por parte del joven Jedi, Han empezó a tener un poco más de conciencia respecto a lo que estaba pasando, ni él estaba seguro de lo que era, pero supo que se trataba de la Fuerza, y como era de suponerse, Luke se había estado divirtiendo con ello.

-Solo, alcánzame un vaso con agua por favor.

Siguiendo el juego, el mayor se dirigió a hacer lo que le pedían, fallando de manera colosal al tropezar con sus propios pies, soltando una maldición en el proceso.

-¡Mierda!

Se quedó quieto, dándose cuenta de su error y tratando de enmendarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-encaró Luke- Si llegas a mentirme Han, juro que...yo...eh...-el rubio se lo pensó por unos segundos,- te haré caminar por toda la galaxia rogando mi perdón.

Solo soltó una risilla al escuchar la amenaza del más joven.

-¡Han!-regañó el menor,- Si es verdad que puedo controlarte, harás lo que sea que se te pida ¿No?

-Así es.

-Pues bien, entonces...-dio varios pasos, acercándose más a él- bésame.

Han parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía pensarlo mucho ya que Luke volvería a sospechar, así que se acercó más al menor y se inclinó un poco para poder alcanzar sus labios, y no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, era Luke después de todo.

El menor abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir los labios del contrario sobre los suyos y como sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas. El beso era lento y gentil, Luke cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos a los hombros del mayor, dejándose llevar. Se separaron luego de unos segundos que para ambos parecieron minutos, y luego de abrir sus ojos, Luke se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

 

-Han- le llamó el menor.

Ya había pasado una semana en la que Luke se había estado aprovechando de Han. Desde que había pasado aquel beso, el rubio había comenzado a dormir junto al mayor, al menos así ya no se sentían más solos.

-¿Seguirás haciendo todo lo que te ordene?- cuestionó, aún cuando sabía la respuesta. Han asintió- Bien...- se sentó en la cama y tomó aire, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí-... Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Han tragó duro y por un momento olvidó cómo respirar, sabía que podía dejar de fingir en esos momentos, pero... ¿por qué comenzó a fingir, en primer lugar? Mentiría si dijera que era para molestar al menor.

Pensó que Luke se arrepentiría al instante, hasta que observó como paseaba sus manos por su torso de forma lenta, desabrochando parte de la camiseta para luego quitársela de lentamente, descubriendo su blanca piel y su espalda llena de pecas por el sol que hace mucho no veía.

-Ven aquí- pidió el menor y el castaño obedeció y fue halado por el cuello de su camiseta.

Luke le había besado, decidió tomar la iniciativa y colocó sus manos en las caderas del menor, lo recostó en la cama aún sin separarse. El beso pasó de ser gentil a agresivo, sin permiso alguno, Han introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor, arrancándole un gemido a este. Deslizó sus manos por la desnuda piel, sintiendo como el menor se estremecía ante el áspero tacto.

Decidió separarse, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, se dedicaron una mirada y luego sonrieron; quizá deberían calmarse un poco. El más alto comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello del menor, quien empezaba a sentir un ardor que le escocía la garganta, pero de alguna manera le encantaba.

Mordió la zona haciendo que el ojiceleste gimiera, su respiración se agitó cuando sintió la calidez de los labios del castaño presionándose contra la piel de su pecho, con la intención de dejar alguna marca. El sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificó al sentir la erección del mayor presionándose contra su entrepierna, Han se percató de esto y movió su cadera rozando su pelvis con la del menor, logrando escuchar un gemido alto.

Ahora le parecía difícil poder detenerse, y deseaba que el menor no se lo pidiera, o de otra forma podría violarlo. Succionó un punto sensible en el pecho de Luke, sintiendo como este arqueaba su espalda, descendió por el abdomen dejando una que otra marca.

A pesar de ser delgado, tenía el abdomen definido, y para la edad que tenía, era algo que cualquiera desearía; Han se estaba volviendo adicto a ese cuerpo. Deslizó su mano por la cadera del menor hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón, se separó un poco para lograr desabrocharlo, y cuando estaba a punto de quitarlos el menor le detuvo.

-De acuerdo, detente- jadeó el ojiazul. Por alguna razón, esas palabras le hicieron sentir a Han una punzada en la espalda, como si le hubieran apuñalado.

Tragó duro y acató la orden del menor, volvió a incorporarse un poco y topó su mirada con la del más bajo. Su respiración agitada le hacía parecer un animal, sentía retumbar su propio corazón, Luke elevó su mano — _bionica_ — para alcanzar el rostro de Han y acariciar su mejilla, el castaño tomó su mano sin retirarla, ladeó su cabeza un poco y le dio un beso en la palma; ese gesto le rompió el corazón al menor.

-Tú no me deseas- suspiró y retiró su mano mientras Han deseaba jamás soltarla.- Está bien, tú deseas a Leia-, se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado, Han hizo lo mismo.

Le dedicó una mirada como si comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo, aunque tenía demasiadas ganas de exclamarle que estaba equivocado. Porque sí, se había enamorado de Luke Skywalker.  
El menor suspiró y sonrió de forma amarga, se incorporó de la cama y tomó su camiseta, y antes de irse, le dio un beso en la frente al más alto, como si de una despedida se tratase.

Y Han comprendió que era ahora o nunca, importándole nada, se levantó y lo tomó de la muñeca, halándolo, para darle un beso brusco y que luego se fue tornando lento y delicado.

-Te amo- susurró antes de continuar besándole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije al inicio, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por haber leído <3.
> 
> Este One shot fue también publicado en Wattpad en la cuenta de: Ringu-bai


End file.
